


Not Quite Jesus Christ (But I Totally Saved Your Ass)

by OneOddKitteh



Series: Very Important Sabriel AU's [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, Hangover, Humor, M/M, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-18 12:28:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2348462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneOddKitteh/pseuds/OneOddKitteh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam can't seem to get Gabriel out of his head. While using the tried and tested Winchester way of coping (alcohol and sex) Gabriel saves him from potential disaster (shitty conversation and sore knuckles).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Quite Jesus Christ (But I Totally Saved Your Ass)

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to Hulk Love, but can be read as a stand alone. Unbeta'd, all mistakes are my own.
> 
> tumblr prompt: 'i'm pretending to be ur bff bc u looked VERY uncomfortable with that person at the bar hitting on u' AU  
> from: ivorylungs.tumblr.com/post/78280882154

It’d been three days since their adventure. Sam stared at the yellow post-it note, stolen from his writing desk. Gabriel’s phone number was written in childish handwriting, just below ‘call me, big boy.’ Sam stared down at the carpet, looking past the fading hickeys on his thighs.

_Harsh, panting breaths echoed through the room. Sam’s head slammed back into the pillow as he grabbed at Gabriel’s hips. Sam cried out, thrusting upwards instinctively when Gabriel slammed himself down on Sam’s cock._

_“That’s it, big boy, right there. Jesus, look at those hands. You’re proportional everywhere, aren’t you?”_

Sam shook his head, scrunched up the note, and threw it at the bin. Gabriel might have been attractive, and quite possibly the best sexual partner Sam had ever had, but he wasn’t that special. He was short. He was obnoxious. If the talking hadn’t even stopped when he was riding Sam’s dick, Sam could only imagine how annoying Gabriel would be undistracted.

_“Oh shit, I’ve been talking at you for the past twenty minutes. You should’ve told me to shut the hell up or something.”_

_Sam smiled, unable to tear his eyes away from Gabriel’s now somewhat flushed face._

_“It’s cool,” he shrugged. “I like hearing you talk. You’re really passionate about the Hulk, aren’t you?”_

_Gabriel shrugged, smiling back bashfully. He fidgeted as he spoke, tangling his hands together and freeing them, over and over._

_“There’s something about him- the hulk, I mean. Especially Mark’s - that’s relatable, y’know? And hey, if comic books aren’t a great conversation starter with someone pretty, what is?”_

Sam muttered an expletive under his breath, standing up abruptly. He wasn’t going to get any work done with memories of Gabriel ambushing him at every thought. Standing up, he picked up the clothing scattered around his room on his way to a cold shower. When the shower had done its job, leaving him shivering and dripping on his bedroom carpet, he found himself staring at his desk. He could sit down, and pump out two blog entries and an article for some greedy magazine to snap up. He could also get dressed in his tightest pair of jeans, go to a bar, and drink until he found someone to fuck unwanted memories out of his head.

_“Shit, Sam, I can’t, I can’t…”_

_Gabriel pulled a tortured face, writhing on Sam’s cock, picking himself up on his knees, slamming himself down, unable to reach the peak himself._

_“Can’t what?” Sam laughed breathlessly. His hand trailed from Gabriel’s hip to his thigh. “Can’t get there without this?”_

_His hand wrapped around Gabriel’s cock, a feather-light touch. Gabriel cried out, falling forward, hands barely catching his weight when they slammed into the mattress either side of Sam’s chest._

_“Please,” he said. “Please, god, please,_ Sam _!”_

_Sam had barely managed two strokes when Gabriel came in hot spurts all over Sam’s stomach. His head dropped to Sam’s chest and he made an unintelligible sound, body still undulating with the aftershocks of his orgasm. Sam was breathing heavily, right there with Gabriel, when there was an outraged squeal, and Gabriel jerked upright._

_“Shit, I got jizz in my eye,” he said, and Sam fell over the edge laughing._

Sam swore, heading straight for the wardrobe. This had to stop. He wasn’t going to see Gabriel again. He pulled his clothing out, hurling his button up at his bed and pulling on his pants furiously. When he nearly fell over trying to get his leg into pants leg (for the third time, mind you), Sam took a deep breath. He was going to get drunk, and get laid, and this would all stop.

 

“How’s it going, pretty boy? Interested in a good time?”

Sam closed his eyes, and lifted his bottle, draining it. Slamming it onto the bar top, he didn’t even turn to face his new potential suitor. The night had made him remember exactly why he didn’t regularly head to clubs. Anyone who couldn’t come up with a better name than ‘pretty boy’ could suck his dick, and not in the good way.

“Not interested,” he said over the music.

“Aw come on, don’t be like that,” the voice said again. “I just wanna talk.”

Sam sighed heavily, and looked to his left. The man was tall and thin, wearing clothes a size or three too large. His hair had been bleached recently, giving him a halo under the lights. Somehow, it didn’t fit him at all.

“Not interested,” Sam repeated.

The false smile stayed stuck to the guys face even as he moved closer. Too close. Sam could almost smell his breath when he spoke. Cheap beer and desperation, Sam noted. How interesting.

“C’mon. I’ll give you the best night you’ve ever had,” Blondie wheedled.

Sam actually laughed in the guy’s face.

“I sincerely doubt that,” he said, turning to look at the dance floor.

Maybe if he continued looking as disinterested as possible, the asshole would leave. Instead, a hand landed on his thigh. It wasn’t even subtle, just a blatant thigh grab. Sam could hardly even bring himself to get angry. He rolled his eyes instead, and hoped someone would remove the sleazebag before Sam had to punch him. It’d kind of put a damper on things if Sam was removed from the club by security. In his hope, Sam saw a flash of brown hair at just the right height. He froze, staring through the crowd, trying to get another glimpse. Unfortunately, the man took his grumpy silence as permission to keep his hand on Sam’s thigh, and keep pleading.

“Seriously baby, just give me a chance to rock your world,” he said.

Sam clenched his jaw shut, and was turning to face him, when a warm body flew into his arms. The movement dislodged the hand off Sam’s thigh, thank god. He nearly fell off the barstool trying to compensate for the forceful hug, but the familiar man had already pulled back and was talking flat out. He wore a wide smile, as though Sam was his closest friend.

“Sammy,” Gabriel said loudly. “I didn’t know you’d be out tonight! Gimme some sugar!”

Sam barely had time to react before Gabriel had pulled him down into a heated kiss, hands tangled in Sam’s hair. He tasted like sweet alcohol and _Gabriel._ He didn’t let Sam pull away in his shock, just moved closer, forcing Sam’s thighs open to accommodate him. Finally he relented; hands slipping back to cup Sam’s cheeks, laughing at Sam’s wide eyes.

“Jesus _Christ_ ,” Sam said, dizzy.

“Not quite,” Gabriel said. “But I’m sure he was great at kissing too.”

Sam smiled, and suddenly he was laughing, and pulling Gabriel into another kiss.

“You’re fucking weird,” he said when they broke apart. “Where’d you even come from?”

Gabriel smiled at him, pressing their noses together.

“Sorry for the attack,” he said as quietly as he could with the thumping music in the background. “You looked really uncomfortable with that dude hitting on you.” 

Sam nodded, making a face. He glanced around, and was grateful to find the other man nowhere to be seen.

“He was really persistent,” he grumbled. “I was one second away from punching him.”

“You and me both,” Gabriel said.

Sam looked up, surprised, and _oh._ Gabriel’s jaw was clenched tight, dark eyes fixed on Sam. Gabriel’s hands had somehow slipped to Sam’s waist, where they clenched in his shirt. Saliva pooled in Sam’s mouth, and he didn’t even have to look down to know that his dick was seriously interested in that look. No. This wasn’t what he’d signed up for when he came out. Before he could voice his misgivings Gabriel had backed up, and his eyes were smiling once again.

“How about a drink to celebrate your lord and savior?” he winked.

Sam rolled his eyes, smiling, but within minutes they were drinking brightly colored drinks side by side at the bar. With each drink, the tension in Sam’s shoulder’s eased.

 

When Sam woke up the next morning, Gabriel was sprawled across his chest, fully clothed, and Sam was two seconds away from puking all over Gabriel’s hair. He was up in a second, dumping Gabriel on the floor as he stumbled to the bathroom. He leaned over the bowl, and hurled the entire contents of his stomach. Gabriel didn’t even yell at the rude awakening, just made his way to the bathroom, and held Sam’s hair out of his face while he threw up.

“Morning sunshine,” he said.

Sam grumbled something rude at him. Gabriel chuckled, but stayed quiet, stroking Sam’s temple gently. When Sam finally stopped puking, they made their way back to the bedroom, collecting two glasses of water on the way. Sam downed some Tylenol, Gabriel poking gentle fun at his hangover. The afternoon saw them lying in bed, Sam writing an article on his laptop while Gabriel watched an episode of Glee on his phone.

“You have shitty taste in music,” Sam finally said, when Gabriel sang along to yet another cover.

Gabriel punched his shoulder lightly. “You have a grudge against fun,” he replied. “And shitty wifi.”

Sam’s lips twitched against his will. Five minutes later he found himself mouthing the words to one of the songs himself, much to Gabriel’s quiet amusement next to him. Finally, Sam was finished, right about the time his stomach started protesting at the general lack of food in the house. Gabriel stayed for delivered Chinese takeout and an episode of Game of Thrones, before finally leaving Sam with a gentle kiss and a “For real, call me, cupcake.”

They hadn’t even had sex, Sam realized, lying in bed staring blankly at his laptop screen. Somehow, the thought didn’t bother him. After all, he wasn’t sixteen years old, anymore. He was allowed to have healthy relationships with people he’d slept with. Sam blinked at the laptop, set it aside, and turned his gaze to the ceiling. He’d spent two days with Gabriel, and he was thinking about relationships. Rolling over, Sam flicked the light switch. It was time to go to sleep. They’d fucked, they’d had a few drinks, they’d sat in bed all day cuddling without even attempting to have mutual orgasms, and Sam was maybe a little interested in Gabriel.

Fuck it, Sam decided. He’d pull the post-it note out of the bin the next morning. He had a _crush._

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr is oneoddkitteh, follow for updayes on writing and the occasional drabble not posted to AO3. Prompts are always open, and headcanon swapping makes me love you. :)


End file.
